Y dime ¿Has leído un Fanfic?
by Juny Yumi Amatza
Summary: Una tarde cualquiera, ocho personajes y un computador. ¿Qué tan horrible puede ser dejar que los escritores hagan fanfics sobre ti? ¿Qué escribirán? ¿Y qué pasa cuando los personajes principales son los chicos de Inazuma Eleven?   Pasen y lean


**Hola!**

**Bueno, estaba inspirada y se me ocurrió una idea algo loca para escribir xD Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar reviews ^^**

* * *

><p>Los cuatro chicos intercambiaban miradas. Esa tarde estaba lloviendo, por lo que no odian entrenar y el entrenador había optado por darles el día libre en vez de darles trabajos o pequeñas investigaciones, como usualmente acostumbraba hacer. Ninguno de ellos había logrado divertirse, ni si quiera mostrar aunque fuese una falsa sonrisa. Simplemente, era algo imposible.<p>

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Tachimukai.

-Jugar cartas…- propuso Kido. Todos le miraron.

-¿Para qué nos ganes y humilles luego? No.- dijo Goenji mientras se sentaba contra la pared.

-¿Por qué no vamos a surfear?- preguntó Tsunami.

-PORQUE ESTÁ LLOVIENDO, IDIOTA.- contestaron todos al unísono mientras que le tiraban unas cuantas almohadas.

-¡Vale, vale! Yo solo decía…- dijo el peli rosa esquivando las últimas almohadas.

-¿Y por qué no leen fanfics?- preguntó una voz tras ellos. Todos se sobresaltaron.

-¿¡Rika! ¿¡Cuando llegaste!- preguntó Tachimukai. La peli azul se llevó una mano a la cadera, debido a que con la otra sostenía su laptop.

-Bueno, es una historia larga.- dijo la chica.- Pero n importa. Les volveré a preguntar. ¿Por qué no leen fanfics?

-¿Fanfics?- preguntó Kido.

-¿Qué es eso?- prosiguió Tsunami alzando una ceja. Rika puso su laptop en el suelo y la abrió. Tecleó unas cuantas cosas y luego llegó a una página web.

-Los fanfics son historias creadas por los fans de algunas series en específico. Las historias tratan de esas series pero ellos toman los personajes y cambian la historia.

-No entendí…- dijo Tsunami confuso.

-Hay diversas historias. ¡Lean y diviértanse!- dijo la chica mientras que salía de la habitación. Los cuatro se miraron entre sí confundidos. Kido se puso frente a la Laptop y empezó a leer.

-¿En serio leerás?- preguntó Tsunami.

-Algunos si queremos divertirnos.- dijo Goenji mientras se ponía junto a Kido y también leía.

-Yo lo apoyo.- dijo Tachimukai leyendo.

Pasó un buen rato, hasta que Rika entró a la habitación.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal?- preguntó la chica.

-¡Shhh! Estamos leyendo…- dijo Tsunami tras volver a su lectura.

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Sabían que hay historias de todo tipo?- preguntó la peli azul. Los cuatro dirigieron su mirada hacia Rika, quien sonreía triunfante y se dirigía a la laptop.- ¡Miren! ¡Incluso hay historias sobre nosotros!

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó Goenji.- Pero, ¿cómo?

-Es fácil, tú piénsalo.- dijo Tsunami sonriendo.- ¡Somos los ganadores del FFI! ¡De seguro que somos famosos y todos hacen fanfics sobre nosotros!

-¡Lean!- exclamó Rika yéndose nuevamente. Al cabo de un rato, alguien entró a la habitación.

-Hola, chicos.

-Hola Fubuki.- contestaron los cuatro. El peli plata se acercó al grupo y vio la laptop con curiosidad.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó el chico. Los cuatro le explicaron lo que era Fanfic, etc, etc.- Oh, ya veo. ¿Y qué leen?

-Fanfics sobre nosotros.- contestó Goenji. Fubuki sonrió.

-Vale, me quedaré.- dijo el chico mientras empezaba a leer.

…

…

10 minutos después

…

Todos habían estallado en risa mientras que Tsunami y Tachimukai miraban completamente avergonzados la lectura.

-¡Jajaja!- Goenji reía a carcajadas al igual que Kido y Fubuki.- Dios, esto es lo más divertido que he hecho en toda mi vida.

-¿Ah, sí?- Tsunami cambió bruscamente la página a otro Fanfic.

-Miren esto…- dijo Kido con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.- Romance/ Amistad… Clasificación T… ¿Fubuki y Goenji?

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los mencionados acercándose a la laptop. Tsunami Tachimukai hicieron lo mismo.

-Ah… Adelántalo, Kido.- dijo Tsunami mientras adelantaba unos capítulos. Luego de leer las primeras tres líneas, todos excepto Goenji y Fubuki intentaron contener una risa hasta que finalmente estallaron.- ¡Jajaja!

-¡H-Hey!-exclamó Fubuki sonrojado tras desviar la mirada. Goenji estaba bastante fastidiado hasta que volvió al Fanfic de Tsunami y Tachimukai. Todos estallaron en risa al seguir leyendo.

Luego, Hiroto y Midorikawa se asomaron por la puerta.

-Hola, chicos.- saludó Hiroto.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Midorikawa. Todos le apuntaron la pantalla de la laptop. Hiroto y Midorikawa leyeron un poco para luego captar la idea y reír a carcajadas.

-¡Jajajajajaja!- los dos se reían intensamente. Fubuki y Goenji miraron perversamente a Hiroto y Midorikawa y luego empezaron a buscar en la laptop hasta detenerlo en una historia.

-¡Oye, mira! ¡Yo aparezco en la historia!- exclamó Midorikawa. Hiroto sonrió.

-¡Yo también!- exclamó el pelirrojo.

…

5 minutos después

…

El peli verde y el pelirrojo miraban con un tic en el ojo la lectura, absortos de su contenido.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¿Cómo lo llevas ahora, "princesita"?- dijo Tsunami tras hacer reír intensamente al resto.

-Ja-Ja-Ja… Qué gracioso.- dijo Midorikawa molesto tras entender que aquel comentario iba dirigido a él.- Al menos, yo tengo muchos más fanfics que tú.

-Claro, pero no me ponen en situaciones raras.- dijo Tsunami tras reír. Kido se acercó a la laptop y empezó a leer todas las historias.

-Los que más fama tienen son Goenji y Fubuki…- dijo el de googles.- Y no es necesariamente raro… ¡Miren! ¡Incluso hay historias con personajes que inventan los escritores!

-Por ejemplo…- dijo Hiroto viendo.- Miren, allí hay uno de Goenji.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el peli crema tras pararse frente a la pantalla. Leyeron los primeros dos capítulos, hasta quedar lo suficientemente traumados para cambiar la historia.

-Dios…- dijo Fubuki algo perplejo al igual que todos.

-Pervertidos…- dijo Goenji mientras que desviaba la mirada.

-¡Ja! Al menos no tengo tantos fanfics raros.- dijo Kido tras sonreír victoriosamente.

-¡Podrían parar sus risitas infantiles! ¡No puedo dormir!- exclamó un furioso Fudo en la puerta. Goenji lo arrastró hasta la laptop y luego cerró la puerta.- ¿¡Qué crees que haces, pelo pincho!

-Ajá…- Midorikawa sonrió vengativamente, mientras que colocaba una historia. Fubuki leyó en voz alta.

-Romance… ¿¡Fudo y Kido!

-¿¡En serio!- todos se aproximaron a la pantalla y empezaron a leer. Fudo y Kido se veían realmente graciosos con las caras de asombro que habían puesto. Todos empezaron a reír intensamente.

Luego de un rato cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Kido, Tachimukai, Tsunami, Midorikawa y todos lo que habían estado en esa habitación, buscaban exactamente lo mismo. Una cámara oculta, un caset o cualquier cosa que los pudiese haber delatado. Si no había nada…

¿Cómo era posible que los escritores supieran exactamente lo que sentían por sus amigos?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto?<strong>

**Bueno, espero que sí. ¡Dejen reviews! ^^**


End file.
